Forbidden and Profound
by TobiSasoRulez
Summary: There once was a prince who lived with his butler and parents in a giant mansion. Then something destroyed that beautiful picture. What if that something haunted the boy years after and may come to hurt him again? Rated M for later on. Hibiya x Delic
1. The One Who Differs

_ This story was inspired by Kuroshitsuji, so Shizuo!shitsuji's attitude was altered for a reason. This story will also involve_ **Boy x Boy**_yaoi) later on. If you do not like that, then do no read this._

_The characters do not belong to me._

* * *

><p><em>Hey...<em>

_Can I tell you a secret?_

_There's a prince that lives in a kingdom full of unlimited riches and beautiful faces._

_Sounds like a fairytale, right?_

_Don't believe me?_

_Then, have a look yourself!_  
>-<p>

Prince Hibiya sighed as he made another checkmate for the third time in a row against his butler, whom was named Shizuo. Shizuo smiled at him. The only thing that the smile elicited out of him was a _tch_. His butler cleared the board and looked at the time from the pocket watch he kept inside his jacket.

"My prince, we must begin with your schedule," Shizuo announced, even as his lord and master stood from his seat and walked over to the large window that gave a great view to the city and the manor's garden. "Prince?"

The room was just another place Hibiya used for his study. However, he and Shizuo frequently came into this room to play a good round of chess. He thought to himself quietly as he gazed out the window.

He remembered countless times when he would watch beautiful women walk up to the manor as a young child and he would always admire how pretty they were. Though, after the accident, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the women of his kingdom. Yes...it was the fault of the kingdom goers...

"Tell me, Shizuo. Why is it, do you think, that Veronica left the manor?"

The butler stayed quiet. "What are you hinting at, my prince?"

"This city... It's perfect. It would be a utopia if it weren't for the fact that everyone had a weakness. They all turn on each other in their moment of weakness. Veronica showed that weakness to me in a cruel and unreasonable form and it forced me to push her away."

"My prince, if you will allow me to share my opinion, I think that the reason she left was because she grew jealous of your mother. Your father made her feel special and she immediately assumed that you would show her the exact same treatment, if not more than that. Her offer was only to try and strengthen your bond-"

"_Nonsense!_" he said, getting immediately fed up. "If that's the case, then how dare she think like that. Her offer was ridiculous and crude and I would never destroy something that was so precious to my father. I promised him that nothing would _ever_ happen to it _or_ them and then...and then they..."

A scowl overtook his face as he recalled the incident. "Prince Hibiya..." He jumped slightly at the voice and he turned to see his servant holding open the door. "There is a guest here. He apparently has an appointment with you."

"... Let him in..."

The servant stepped aside, let the guest in, and then closed the door. The guest had blonde hair and was wearing pure white pants with a matching jacket and had bits of pink here and there. He looked up at Shizuo and then at him. His eyes were a gorgeous pink and the glowing headphones on his head proved to only make him seem more ethereal.

The man that stood before him perplexed him greatly.

"So, I finally meet you, my prince~" He tilted his head to the side slightly, letting his blond bangs fall over his face a bit. This man was completely different from the others in his kingdom. What could he _possibly_ want?

* * *

><p><em> I updated my profile for the questions. I added a 4th one. If you are curious about this story, please read that, thank you.<em>

_Thanks for reading, until the next chapter~_

- Haku


	2. Suspicion

_I apologize for how short the chapters are. I'm doing the best I can, what with juggling school work and my jobs._

**Disclaimer:** _ do not own any of these characters._

* * *

><p>Hibiya stared at the man who was looking him over quite fully with a smirk. He cast a quick glance at Shizuo, knowing that he would more then likely have a scowl on his face. And that he did. He had initially wanted to yell at the man who had not greeted him properly, but the thought that he was looking him over like a piece of meat made him cower. He had to scoff inwardly at that. He <em>never<em> cowered anymore; 'twas a sign of weakness.

"State your name," Shizuo ordered, noticing the way Hibiya had not commanded him to do so when he barged in.

"My name is Delic. I had an appointment to meet with the prince of this kingdom to propose something. It had been put off for a while and, while I had no summons from him personally, I decided to journey over here to see him anyways."

Hibiya cleared his throat and sighed. "Very well. Shizuo, please go make the afternoon tea."

Said butler hesitated, casting a glance at him before bowing. "Yes, my prince."

Shizuo left the two men alone, shutting the door behind himself. Delic took a seat on one of the couches and watched the golden-eyed boy do the same. Keeping a serious face, he stared at the strange man. Why had someone, who knew perfectly well that he was out of place, come here? Not only that, but that was the first time he had seen Shizuo scowl at one of his guests. He usually had a very serene attitude and never _dared_ to raise his voice at them.

He didn't like it. It was obvious that Shizuo did not like it, either. The butler knew something he didn't, and he needed to get to the bottom of why he was acting so strange. He folded his hands in front of his mouth and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees while he stared at the man that sat across from him.

"You're quite the bold and curious fellow to have ventured so bravely to my manor. It's quite the ways away from the heart of the city. I imagine you came through the train station, yes?"

Delic nodded. "I'll say that you are correct, as this manor is farther out then I had anticipated. However, I have to say that you are quite oblivious."

Hibiya bristled at this, "What's that supposed to mean? Do not tell me you came here to insult me in my own home."

"Now, now. Do not worry. I came to ask you something, not insult you. You know, for 19-years of age, you get your feathers ruffled quite easily."

He glowered at him, his gold eyes giving off a fiery glow. "What?" he almost hissed.

"Do you still have that bodyguard position open?"

He scowled as the man changed the subject. '_What the hell is he playing at...?_'

"Yes..." He looked him over once, then continued, "However, you don't look very strong. No offense, but I was looking for someone that might stand a chance in a fight against my butler. So far, none have beat him."

"Ah? Then, how about I fight him? If I win, I become your bodyguard."

"And if you lose?"

"Then I will leave the manor with a heavy heart." The comment made Hibiya sneer. He was obviously putting on an act.

"Fine, then. If Shizuo agrees, then you may fight him in the courtyard."

Delic nodded and turned his head to look at the butler as he walked in with a tray of tea. Shizuo casted a glance at him and then moved closer, setting the tray on the table. He poured tea for Delic and then for Hibiya, letting them take their cups and saucers. Noticing that they were watching him as he straightened himself, he looked down at his master.

"Shizuo, Delic has asked to become my bodyguard. He has also requested a duel between the two of you. Do you accept?"

"Yes, my prince," he said, bowing towards him. Hibiya smirked as he took a sip of tea.

"Excellent."

An hour later, Shizuo, Hibiya, and Delic had moved to the courtyard. Hibiya had taken a seat on a chair under the shade of a tree. Shizuo stood to the far left and Delic the far right, both awaiting his call. He looked between both men and took a deep breath, letting it out.

"Fight!" He watched both men charge at each other.

* * *

><p><em>That's really it for now~ I apologize for the long wait and the short chapters (again).<em>

_ Until next time, my lovelies~ Haku_


End file.
